Sarge
Sarge is a brown tabby cat with green eyes. They are the Forest Colony's guard. Personality Sarge is a serious cat who is knowledgeable in battle tactics and cares for their colony. They are a keen hunter, but dislike swimming. Den Sarge’s den is by the east town entrance, between Scout and Missy's dens. It is simple and orderly inside. Daily Routine 6 AM - Exit den, stand by south entrance. 11 AM - Stand by east entrance. 4 PM - Stand by west entrance. 10 PM - Stand by den. 11 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue :Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= *“Who are you? I don't think I know you. I guard the Forest Colony, so watch what you're doing or we'll have a problem.” *: ''- Sarge, Intro'' *“I have better things to do with my time than talk to you. Go away before I make you./ I won't mince words. I hate you.” *: ''- Zero stars'' *“Make it quick./ No, just no. Go away.” *: ''- One star'' *“Good day to you.” *: ''- Two stars'' *“(Name), how goes the day?” *: ''- Three stars'' *“Hello, (Name). It's nice to see a friendly face!” *: ''- Four stars'' *“(Name), I'm so glad you stopped by to see me! Shall we spend time together” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|General= 2 Stars *“Do you like to spar, (Name)?/ I like to practice, in case I meet up with cats from another colony. ” *: ''- Sarge'' *“Do you swim, (Name)? I can't stand to. Water is only for drinking.” *: ''- Sarge'' *“I don't like to see cats from other colonies around here. This is OUR territory.” *: ''- Sarge'' 3 Stars *“Birds are hard to sneak up on, they can see so far. Just keep practicing and stay low!” *: ''- Sarge'' *“Got any hunting tips for me, (Name)? I've been practicing mostly on birds lately./ The other day I was stalking a crow through the tall grasses by a small lake. I tried pouncing, but it saw me and flew off!” *: ''- Sarge'' *“How goes the stalk, (Name)? Catch anything good lately?” *: ''- Sarge'' *“It's my duty to keep our colony safe from invaders. I have to keep guard over the many entrances into our home!/ It gets lonely sometimes, standing by myself for hours at a time. You're always welcome to come and take my mind off it for a brief while.” *: ''- Sarge'' *“There's no substitute for the feeling of a good fight./ Been a while since I've made it out to one of the border skirmishes./ Hey, maybe you can tell me a good story about a fight you were in recently!” *: ''- Sarge'' 4 Stars *“Ever been to the mines up north? They say there's some moles who work there and will gladly accept help if you offer it.” *: ''- Sarge'' *“I'd back you in a fight any day, (Name). No one stands a chance against us!” *: ''- Sarge'' *“Is my job boring? Sure, some days it is. But then I'm reminded of how much Mayor and the others need me to keep them safe and it all feels like it's worth it in the end.” *: ''- Sarge'' |-|Gifts= *“Hey, (Name)! I got this (Item) for you. Hope you like it!” *: ''- Sarge Gift'' *“Did you like my gift? I got it especially for you!” *: ''- Sarge, After Gift'' *“You... you got this... for me? I'm speechless! You are amazing, (Name)!” *: ''- Favorite Gift'' *“Oh my! I love these! Thank you so much!” *: ''- Loved Gift'' *“Thank you, (Name), I'll definitely use this!” *: ''- Liked Gift'' *“Very, um... nice? Thanks.” *: ''- Neutral Gift'' *“Yeah... not my thing.” *: ''- Disliked Gift'' *“Wow, you're going out of your way to irritate me, aren't you? I hate these.” *: ''- Hated Gift'' |-|Weather= *“I can't see anything in this fog. Guess I'll have to hunt by smell!” *: ''- Sarge, Foggy'' *“The sun feels good on my fur. It's nice to fluff up and get good and warm before the hunt!” *: ''- Sarge, Summer'' *“Swiping at snowflakes is good practice for fighting!” *: ''- Sarge, Snowy'' |-|Festivals= *“I can’t stay long, I have to get back to town.” *: ''- Sarge, Spring'' *“Just because everyone's gathered at the temple in peace doesn't mean that everybody's friends now.” *: ''- Sarge, Summer'' *“I hope no one tries anything funny today just because it's a festival.” *: ''- Sarge, Autumn'' *“It's been a year of prosperity for the Forest Colony. Here's to another.” *: ''- Sarge, Winter '' |-|Outsider= *“Mind your manners while you’re near the Forest Colony. We don’t take kindly to misconduct.” *: ''- Sarge'' *“Respect our rules and we’ll respect you.” *: ''- Sarge'' *“Try not to cause any trouble, alright?” *: ''- Sarge'' *“You’re not from this colony, so we’ll be keeping a close eye on you.” *: ''- Sarge'' |-|Hide= Trivia *Sarge is one of eight custom cats. They were created by Tyrrlin, a Kickstarter backer. Sarge is a tribute to their real life cat named Sarge who passed away from blood-borne cancer.https://goo.gl/bHxXrv **Sarge is the only custom NPC in the Forest Colony. References Category:Cats Category:Custom Cats Category:Guards Category:Non-Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:The Forest Colony